The Fated Ending
by blackreaperofwriting13
Summary: Allen and lenalee are together but it happens for the worst
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys im writing this fanfiction about allen and lenalee. This takes place after allen left the order in the manga I think it was chapter 203 or 204 I don't remember. Im sorry for the grammer mistakes and I hope you enjoy the fanfic :).**

**Reaper: Poor lenalee she is still crying you couldn't even tell her the right way *looking at the white hairewd boy**

**Allen: Reaper you knew it was the only way to protect lenalee and the others **

**Reaper: Yea I know but you made her cry and she is still crying moyashi **

**Allen: Don't call me moyashi**

**Reaper: Its punshiment** **for making her cry**

**Lenalee: *sobbing* Allen is that you really you**

**Allen: *Dashing* oops looks like I got to go bye reaper tell her I say hi**

**Lenalee: *yelling* dont go allen-kun**

**Reaper: Looks like she is crying again allen anyway lets begin**

* * *

After that night the order was sent news and had to follow it even if they agree or not."From now Allen Walker is a enemy of the order if you meet him you job is to kill him no matter what. He is the host of 14th and now a enemy you must kill him on the spot before he helps the earl with the war" Lvellie said to all the finders and exorcists in the order. Lenalee refuse to follow these orders and other people too but his orders cant be dedined. Lenalee focuse and follow her orders but she looked for allen for a other reason then to kill him.

**Six Years later**

The Chinese exorcists was 23 years old and her hair grew back. It was long and it was like a sparking dark sky shinning as bright as the stars. She had been looking for the traitor of the order Allen Walker. She never thought as allen as a traitor she knew deep in her heart he did it to protect them but she still didn't want him to go. Other people left the order to search for allen but they quit the order was regular people, they mange not to get their memory earse to search for allen. Johnny and kanda quit the order and went to search for allen together.

"Allen-kun did you leave the order your friends and me" she muttered to her memories with allen. He was always with me protecting us with all of his strength and he didn't give up. She admire the boy she missed him she loved him but couldn't do anything for him when he needed help.

Looking up to the sky and with one glance she saw a clown. She remember how allen said he preform as a clown with mana and look at the clown. He had makeup on his face slender body and he had white hair. The tricks she saw him do was just like the tricks allen did when they was in the rewinding town she thought to herself _the clown looks just like him._

"Allen-kun is that you" the Chinese woman said to the clown. The clown stop breathing for a moment hoping she will give up on asking but she didn't. The clown shook his head saying no but she felt that the clown was allen. She started to walk away and the clown sigh in relief.

"Ah that was close I guess no matter how much time passes by she can tell how if that is one of her friends"the clown said to himself as he looks at the Chinese lady."So much time passed by and she looks even more prettier" the clown said recalling how she used to look like "but least she isn't in danger because of me now and I can still protect her and everyone else secretly" the clown said thinking about his family.

But then BOOM! Then was a shake and akuma was attacking. A young girl was about to be killed but lenalee couldn't do anything. In one glance time stood still lenalee mouth was wide open looking at a mask and a boy that had a white cloak covering his body._ It cant be.. allen-kun cant be helping people he is with the earl now right so he couldn't help people but she knew that was allen because he would always help people even if he is facing his enemy he would help them depending on the situation._

"Crown Clown edge end_" _the man yell slashing the level 3 akuma in half and turning to the little girl patting her on her head saying " im sorry my performance was terrible please forgive me" the man said to the girl. "you forsaving her" the young girl mother said to allen. "Im sorry about the terrible performance" allen said to the old lady.

"Allen-kun... is that real-ly you"the Chinese woman said to the man with tied up hair the color of white."Looks like she found me and if im correct you have to kill me right lenalee" the young man said with a smile on his face glancing at the Chinese woman noticing something that was his weakness: her tears.

"How can you say that allen-kun I been looking for you for the past 6 years and I finally I founded you and you are telling me I have to kill you I knew that from the very beginning but I had to tell you something very important" lenalee said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me lenalee"allen asked the woman with long dark blue hair.

"Wel-l its that um I wante to tel-l you that I lo..."the woman muttered to said when blushing insanely."I LOVE YOU ALLEN WALKER" the Chinese woman said looking at the white haired man who was blushing and his face was scarlet white haired man blush and his face was as red as tomato and he looked staright at lenalee's face. He loved the woman in front of him but he was afraid that he would lose her or that she would get hurt because of him .

"Uu-m lenalee i think.."before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a storm of akumas._Really know out of all the times you stupid akuma decide to attack now i swear im going to kill you painfully and make you regret interrupting me and allen._

"Well,Well looks like you are still in control Allen Walker, what a shame i was hoping of fulling the deal we made"a made with a skinny top hat said his skin was dark gray and he was fat wearing a suit that was pale._Allen made a deal with the earl it cant be true allen will never betray_ _his friends even if it meant killing himself. What type of deal did allen made with the earl anyway?_

"Shut up geezer the deal was that if the war ends you can kill me" the man said looking at the gray skinned man and he took a quick glance at the chinese woman he smile thinking to himself that_ lenalee will protect everyone and they will be safe if i carry out the deal the war will end and they can be happy and safe. Lenalee im truly sorry and i cant be with you after looks like this is the end i will have to tell you the truth though komui will be piss off and will kill me and make the order suffer with his robots and lavi kanda Miranda marie the generals bookman johnny reever and the other scientists excorcists and finders will be safe and happy and live a normal life. I wish i can see all of that happen but i know this is the only way to end this war and protect everyone and its my fate since im the destroyer of time who will kill the earl and this war._

"Allen-kun it cant be..." the chinese girl look at the man who was standing in front of her with a smile on his face even if the time was sad he would always make a smile for me.

"Earl before we start to fight i have to do something and after we can begin the battle"the man said to the fat man with gray skin.

"Ok but after the battle will start" the earl said to the exorcist with a smirk on his face.

"Allen-kun you cant die remember the promise you made me before you left the order" the chinese girl said as tears appeared."You said that you will come bck to order and be with us and we can be a family again, was that all a lie allen-kun because i cant take it if you di.."she was cut off by a kiss from allen at first she resisted but later gave up and let allen kiss her. It was a deep and passionate kiss after a minute allen broke off the kiss and look at lenalee.

"Lenalee Lee I am in love with you and im sorry but i have to brake the promise in order to protect everyone" the white haired man said to the woman he loved. She look at the man she loved who had a smile on his face _even now he is smiling for me._

"I have a favor to ask you lenalee" the man said as he look at the woman with a smile.  
"What is it allen-kun"the chinese woman said to the man

"I want you to deliver a letter to your brother" the man said handing her a letter who was address to komui.

"Why nii-san"the woman looke dat the man with a confuse face

"Just hand him the letter and tell him that the deal was completed" the man said to the chinese girl with a smile.

"Ok" the chinese girl getting the letter from allen still confuse about it

"Now im making a door you will open and walk thought and you should arrive at the order and the door will disappear and when a door appears open it and it will lead you to me and i want you to bring my body to the order and the earl's body too"the man told the lady

"Allen-kun why are you going this" lenalee asked the man who she loved

"Because everyone i cherish is at the order and if i do this evryone will be safe and they will be fre and most importantly the person i love is at the order and i want to protect her and make sure she is safe with my life" the man said making both allen and lenalee blush

"Good bye Lenalee and everyone else at the order" allen said as lenalee started to disappear

Before she completely vanish she hear allen say words that made her cry so much that it was like a waterfall. He said _**I love you Lenalee and i'm sorry i broke my promise to you but now you and everyone else at the order can be truly free and don't have to worry about the war anymore good bye everyone and i love you all and I wish that you all live happy lives.**_

After that lenalee completely vanish

"Looks like you are finish" the earl said with a grin on his face

"Yup and now lets begin the ending of this war earl"

* * *

Now the final battle has began between the Millennium Earl and The Destroyer Of Time and who will win the battle will it be the destroyer or the Earl or will they both die ending the war

* * *

**I finally finish i had so troblue writing this epically when i lost all the data and had to write all over again and i had to do some other stuff. Anyway i hoped you enjoy this fanfiction and the next chapter will be publish on 10 of may 2013 and im sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. **

**Allen:I kissed lenalee **

**Lenalee:*blushing*allen dont say that in public komui will hear you  
**

**Komui:Too late i heard you allen walker and i'm going to make sure you are going to die or at least i'm going to castrate you**

**Allen:*Scared*Oh shit i gotta run thanks a lot reaper**

**Reaper:Your welcome well i got to go see you next time bye for now :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people this is chapter two the fated ending and the battle between the earl and allen will begin and there will be a long flashback. There will be grammar and spelling mistakes and im sorry for you help me come up with ideas and will give you credit and I hope you enjoy the fanfiction and thanks for the views :). Also I took advice from review and I will try to reread the story to edit grammar mistakes.  
**

**Reaper:Looks like the battle is about to begin*grabbing a chair and popcorn***

**Allen&Earl:Don't act like you are in the movies reaper**

**Reaper:*being yell at* Oh come in very movie the hero risks his life to protect what he cares about**

**Allen:Even so don't act like you are the boss**

**Reaper: Oh come to think about it allen suppose to die should i make it painful or ...**

**Allen: Ok im sorry just don't kill me **

**Reaper:Too bad you are going to die because you deny the master **

**Allen*fading away* Noooooo**

**Reaper:Anyone else want to deny me **

**Earl:Nope im good**

**Reaper: Now that that's settle lets begin**

* * *

"Now lets begin the ending of this war Earl"said the man as he look at his enemy. At one second the battle begin and swords were clashing."Earl you ain't that bad you are stronger than i thought you were"Allen said with a smirk as he looked at the earl."Same you i got you will be weaker"the earl said back at allen

"Crown Clown edge end"the white-haired man said as attack the earl with right transform his right hand into a sword and was fighting against the earl with his full strength.

**Meanwhile**

"Reever i want you to tr.."before he can finish his sentence a door appear and the person who came out of it shock him the most.

"Lenalee what are you doing here you left the order 6 years ago to find allen"komui ask as he look at the girl with a confuse face.

"A-Allen g-gave kis-s"the chinese girl said as tears began to follow out.

"What did that bastard did to you did he hurt did he harass you lenalee come on tell if he did im going to kill that bastard or better im going to castrate him"the scientist said as he was about to pull out an other one of his robots but reever and the other scientist pull him back and every man sigh in relief.

"Allen said to tell you that the deal was complete and to give you this letter"the chinese girl was able to say as he handed komui a letter that was address to him

"No allen you didn't have to go that far"the scientist said as he fell to the ground.

"Nii-san"the chinese girl yell as she ran towards the chinese man

**_Flashback_**

"Komui can i talk to you for a second"the whited hair man said to the scientists with a white hat and had a white coat

"Sure thing um reever can you excuse me for a second"the scientist asked a man with pale skin and sandy blond hair

"Sure thing chief"the man with sandy blonde hair said to the man curly purple hair as he began to leave the room

"Komui I want to talk to you about my place in the order"the white haired man claimed as he look at the scientist

"Allen what are you talking about you are an exorcist of the black order"the scientist said to the man

"I'm not dumb komui I know that im the host of the 14th noah and I can become an enemy of the order"the man said looking at the scientist who stood in silence."Fine if you don't want to talk I have three questions to ask you"allen said to komui who didn't know what to say

"If I can answer them"the scientist said with an unsure look on his face

"First you do you care about the most"the man said to the scientist

"Lenalee of course and if anyone touches her i will kill him"the scientist said as he was about to take out one of his robots

"Ok ok I believe you the second question is who is your family"the white-haired man said as he look at the scientist

"Everyone here at the order and everyone else like bak why are you asking this allen"the man looked at the boy wondering why was he asking these questions

"No reason and the last question is do you want to protect the people you cherish"the boy said as he looked at the man

"Of course that's one reason i join the order" the man said with a serious look on his face

"Alright then i know what to do now but before that komui i want to make a deal with you"the boy said with a smile facing the scientist

"Huh what are you talking about you don't make sense allen"the scientist said not knowing what allen was doing or why

"The deal is if I can defeat the order then you must make sure everyone is happy"the exorcist said to the scientist

"Allen what do you mean by that"komui asked the boy hoping that allen wasnt going to do something foolish

"When i fought tyki mikk i thought i was going to die but i didn't right"the boy said with shivers

"Yes that's correct"the scientist said not knowing where this was leading to

"Then i realized something"the boy said as he look at komui

"It's because am the destroyer of time and im fated to defeat the earl before i die so i can defeat him and die or i can defeat him and live"the boy said looking straight at komui who realized that he knew the truth

"Allen that's correct but you don't have to do that"the man said at the boy

"If the noah takes control im going to use his powers and defeat the earl but since i will become an enemy of the order you have to order lavi and kanda to kill me"the boy said with asmile to the scientist

"Allen you cant..please i cant order them to.."the man scream at the boy

"Komui its the only way to end the war so if you care about your family that make this deal with me"the coy claimed as he look at the scientist. With that the scientist knew why he would do this but he didn't want allen to die but he wanted to protect everyone else."Fine i will agree but the deal will be between you and me"the scientist said looking at the boy

"Alright and komui something is going to happen later and im sorry about that"the boy said smiling at the scientist before he left the room

"Allen"the scientist **  
**

muttered as he realized what he has done

**End o****f flashback**

Ah i remember now so that must mean that allen will before he can finish his thought he woke up looking at lenalee who was crying and calling for komui."NII-SAN NII-SAN!" the chinese girl shouted to the chinese man who was laying on the floor.

"Lenalee why are you crying"looking at the girl as he sat up and look at the girl how eyes were watery

"You fell down and wouldn't wake up and i thought"the girl said as tears began to roll down her cheeck

He smiled at this thought that his sister still looked like a baby when she cry."Lenalee its okay i promise i wont leave you"the chinese man said looking at the girl with a smile and almost laughing at the thought that lenalee still look like a baby when she cry

"Lenalee where is the letter allen gave you"the man said to the chinese woman

"Here it is and he said a door will appear and we must go and get him"the chinese lady said to the man who eyes was focus on it

As he began to read the read tears began to flow down his cheeks and soon he drop it for everyone else can see

_Dear Komui,_

_ By now you must have figured out what i am doing and it wil be the end of me but with this the things that are precious to you will be free and safe. Like lenalee told you a door will appear and i want you to get the earl and mine body once you go through the door. And i have two more thing to ask and think about it as my final wishes. First i want you tell lenalee that i love her and im sorry about breaking our promise and my final wish is that i want everyone at the order to keeping on moving live happy and safe lives and most of all they mustn't cry over me and everyone the order i have one thing to said to you all "I Love The Order and everyone i meet im so happy i was able to meet you guys and you mustn't die and you must live old happy lives".  
_

_ From, _

_ Allen Walker _

"Allen you didn't have to do that and im sorry you making that deal with you and i cant make stop crying"the chinese man said as cry was flowing down his cheeks and he took a quick glance at lenalee who was crying too but she was crying even more and shouting "ALLEN-KUN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE I CANT TAKE IT ALLEN I DIDNT WANT YOU TO DIE ALLEN-KUN!".

**Earl And Allen** **Battle**

"Come on earl i thought you was stronger" the man said to the earl

"Dont get cocky with me allen but you dont know my secret"the said with a smirk at allen. Suddenly two noah appear it was road kamelot and tyki mikk."Now lets begin tyki and road lets fight allen walker"the old man said with a grin on his face looking at the white haired who didnt look surprise at all

"I figured you will do that so i ask someone else to come and fight with me for my reason"allen said looking at the earl who was confused about who was coming."Now uncle come and fight with me"the white haired man shouting out these words and the earl finally knew who was coming."He is summoning the 14th noah nea walker"earl said shouting these words out.

"This body got a rather small body and his hair is white well it doesnt matter i made a deal with him to protrect his love ones and i have to do it because i owe him big time and i want to defeat you earl"the man said that had the same skin color as road and tyki mikk had which was gray.

"It looks like the body let you control his body but it doesnt matter lets begin the battle nea"the earl said looking at the noah who betray the noah family. Swords began to clash and the battle was fierce the earl was surprise a]but he wanted this from the began he wanted to face nea the one who betrayed him

"Tyki and road get Nea trap for me" the fat man said to the other noah

"Looks like the earl is afraid of me" the noah said witha smirk as his change his direction to the two noah that was running towards him

"Looks like i should finish them out first do you agree boy"the noah said to himself._"Yea after you finish with them you muatr kill the earl i dont care what happens to me but you must kill the earl i dont care if you use my life source"allen said to nea in his mind_

"Ok lets go boy"the noah said to allen and while they were talking road didnt want to hurt allen but her family was first but she still didnt want to hurt allen

"You two stop brothing me"the 14th shouted as he use one hand to send both of them flying to the wall but the two noahg kept attacking until the 14th used allen innocence to slash the two of them

"Allen.. Wal-ker"the girl noah muttered before she turned into ashes

"Looks like you won poker boy the man noah muttered throwing cards at allen and the 14th piucked up a card whoich was the ace of spades

_"Looks like i won Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot"allen said to the 14th remembering the time the battle at the ark and remembering the first time he met tyki mikk and road kamelot_

"Now uncle help me and i will lend you all myy strenght and help you truly defeat the earl"allen said to nea in his mind also asking him to let him tell the earl something transforming from being a noah to being allen

"Now earl i will truly kill you and end this war because this my fate and i will complete it even if costs me my life and the 14th will help me kill you Earl!"the white haired man said to the ear;l as loud as he can but the earl just look at allen with a smirk on his face

"Ok boy but i promise you something if i die i will bring you and the 14th down with me":the fat man said with a smirk on his face began rushing towards allen

* * *

**Looks like i got this chapter doneIm so tried but im going to start working on the next chapter it will be publish on the 5/17/13. I hope you like the chapter and please review. Im sorry for all the grammar spelling punctuation mistakes. I hope you enjoy the next chapter  
**

**Allen:Looks like you got my letter komui*looking at the scary chinese man***

**Komui:Yup and whats that about loving lenalee *cracking his knuckles* **

**Allen:Look komui its my final wish okay just cant i love her*the man said frightened of komui***

**Nea:Looks like the war is easier to handle than this man*the noah said looking at allen***

**Komui:What did you say do you want to join him*the man said who was starting to run towards allen and nea**

**Allen and Nea:Oh crap he is coming *they both said as they was starting to run away from komui***

**Reaper:Looks like nea and allen are going to die poor guys anyway see you next time bye for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people this is chapter 3 of the fated ending and i publish this chapter sooner then i expected to publish it anyway thanks for the views and i was so happy was it was pass 100 views thanks everyone who read it and like it im sorry about my mistakes but i hope you like the story. And this chapter is sad and funny and the results of the battle are showen.**

**Allen:Hi lavi and bakanda**

**Kanda:What did you call me moyashi-chan**

**Allen:Shut up slow poke *allen said growling at kanda as his black side was coming out***

**Reaper:Hey now i finally put kanda and lavi in here and johnny too so i dont want no fights okay allen and kanda and if you do fight i will make sure you will regret it**

**Allen&Kanda:Yes ma'am**

**Lavi:Haha Yuu and moyashi got in trouble **

**Allen&Kanda:Shut up red hair*both black allen and a piss off kanda said to lavi***

**Lavi:Sorry*a red haired said sacred to death due to kanda and lavi***

**Reaper:Ok now lets begin before lavi is killed by allen and kanda i hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Earl lets end this now"the Noah said as he used his sword in a ready position to strike the earl._"Allen i wanted to know why you always did this"nea said to allen in his mind while he was fighting the earl."What do you mean nea"the whited hair man asked the Noah who was in control of his body."I mean that im been watching you regretting what i did to you the pain i brought you but i was always curious about why did you always risked your life to save your friends"the Noah said to the white-haired man who was having a conversation in their mind."Its because i want to protect the people i care about even if i do die i want to protect them"the man said back to the Noah who finally understand what mana meant about allen."I see now ok now to ask you to forgive me i will fight with my full strenght"the noah said to the man who fully understand the reasons why he did this and what mana meant._

"Earl now that i truly understand my nephew and his wishes i will fight him with my true strength i will use the ark's powers against you"the noah said to the gray skinned fat man who had a grin on his face that nea felt something bad was going to happen."Ark now use the 14th melody and let me use the ark's power completely"the noah shouted a pulse of energy was released within the noah."Allen please forgive i will get you in trouble with the order because of me"nea said to his nephew in a sensitive tone."Its okay uncle but in return please use this power to put an end to the earl and this war"the whited haired man said to the noah who felt like crying at the request he wanted him to complete.

"Ok allen i will do what you want and earl i betray the noah family and you because i wanted to be with my family but now since you taken that away from me i will use this power to defeat you and make my nephew happy"the noah shouted as he looked straight at the earl face the person he hated the most in this entire world.

"Haha i will make you regret betraying me and i will make sure i completing destroy your family once in for all as punshiment"the earl said in a piss off tone as he promise himself to make sure he killed allen walker once in for all to make the 14th suffer because in the earl's eye the 14th was very important to him and because you betray us i will make sure you suffer greatly by destroying your last family member which is allen walker.

"Now activate crown clown and please interact with the ark and combined using both allen and i life soucre"the noah claimed as the crown clown change forms and allen left arm changed into a sword and as music was being played boosting allen's innocence so that it would be able to end the end but there was a consequence to this power.

"Lets dance this final battle earl crown clown help us and use all your power in this final blow combine with the ark's power and make it that this sword shall end the earl and make it that with this final blow all the akuma shall be destoryed" the noah shouted as the sword power risen but he couldn't contain the power for a long time and as should as the sword's power was able to used he mrched forward. It felt like time was slowing down and time soon stop for nea and allen a flash of light appeared before their eyes the first thing nea and allen saw was mana he was saying his phrase"Dont stop keep walking"then everyone from the order smiling and looking at the both of them before they knew tears started to flow down their cheecks."Allen im sorry about the pain i put you throught but now i can be with mana thank you i can finally be with him again thanks and im not sure about you but if you do come we be together as a family allen"the noah said as tears of joy and sadness flow down his cheecks,"see you in the other life allen and mana and me will be waiting for you"the noah said as sloly one by one he was starting to disappear."Nea i will see you again and mana too so when i see you two again we will be a family again ok nea"the whited haired man shoutedas looked at the noah who was starting to disappear."Ok see you later allen"the noah said before he disappear.

"Ahh looks like i got you earl"the man said as the noah presence soon disappear and the skin changed from gray to white and allen son was in controlm of his bpdy.'Thank you nea'thye man muttered to himself as he realized what the noah had done for him

"Looks like you got me but you are wrong also allen walker"the man said as used his own sword and made a slash on allen chest.

"Bye bye allen walker and you shall die with nea"the earl said to the white haired man who had taken a lot of damage

"But earl you will also die because i got you too"the man said to the gray skinned man who looked at his chest as black blood gush out of his body

"Curse you allen walker but you will die and nea too so everything is good but a new person will take my place and start a war all over again"the fat man said looking at allen

"Yea but i know that my friends will stop the war"allen said itha smirk as he saw the earl turning to ashes

"Looks like you really was a thron in my war i should have killed you when you was a kid i still wonder why i dint kill you ba"before the earl can finish he was turned into ash

"Looks like this war is over i should open a door for lenalee and the others"the man muttered as he use some of his strenght to create a door for lenalee anbd the clown thank you for everything and we was able to kill the earl im thankful you chose a person like me to my innocence. Thank you for everything crown clown looks like this is the end i hope they was bale to get me and the earl. Kanda will be stronger and be cool but really be caring in the inside, Johnny will fight for his friends and be nice to everyone, Lavi will finish recording as a Bookman and live a life and he will probably follow pretty women,komui will make any mn that goes near lenalee suffer and still have his brother complex, Miranda and crow will be careless and clumsy,and lenalee will be with everyone and they will be a happy family together. Im glad i was able to protect them they used be coming soon. He reached in his pocket and took a piece of paper. He wrote what he wanted to said to them before he died but he knew he couldnt said it before he died so in his very blood he wrote it."Good bye everyone"the man said after he finish writing down wanted he wanted to say and as he started to die he could hear lenalee voice last.

**Going back in time before allen said his last words so when lenalee and everyone enters the** door

Lenalee was looking at her brother and everyone in the room was silent, the only thing they could think about was allen and how no matter what he would risk his life to protect them."Allen-kun dont die please dont die"the chinese girl muttered to herself praying that allen wouldnt die on her. But a light appeared and like allen said a door appeared before their eyes."Lenalee and everyone else lets go get allen back"the chinese man said as his face looked serious but inside he was hurting a lot he regretted making that deal with allen and wishes that he wouldnt die so he can say he is sorry to allen.

Lenalee and everyone else open the door and walked in while they was going to allen they all heard allen voice. He said good bye to everyone and the wanted us to get his body and the earl's ashes and he wanted us to read a piece of paper which was going to be on his they can heard his voice say something else they arrived at where allen was at.

**Now the time is where lenalee and the others find allen's body**

From the counter of everyone eyes they saw a white haired man with a pentacle on his face laying down on the floor with a smile on his face and holding a piece of paper.

"Allen-kun"the chinese girl yelled as she ran towards the man who was laying down on the floor

"You can't die allen-kun reemember you promise me you will come back and we will be a family again"the chinese girl screamed out as tears kept running down her cheeks

Komui stopped lenalee and pull her closer to him and she couldnt hold back and grab him and started to cry on the scientist who got a firm grim on her and hold her close to him

"Lenalee allen did this because he wanted you and everyone else to be safe"the scientist mange to say witrhout crying looking straight at the chinese lady. As she started clam down komui bend down to where allenwas at and said"Rest in peace allen walker" and everyone else follow him.

Lenalee and reveer said "Rest in peace allen walker" and so did the other scientist. After that komui gave the piece of paper allen hold in his hand and unfolded the piece of paper and read it as soon as he began the dam that held back the tears broke and tears burst out as he drop the paper for evryone to see:

_I want everyone to be safe and after everyone in the order knows the war is over i want everyone to live happy lives. Komui i wanted to let you know that you shouldnt feel guilty about what happen to me and i want you to protect lenalee and make sure everyone is happy. Tell everyone to be happy and keep on walking and tell they im sorry about leaving the order in the beginning but i wanted to protect all of you and i want all of you to keep moving forward and to dont stop and dont cry not over me at least. And i want everyone to know this that i love you all and i want my family to be safe and be happy for the rest of their lives._

After everyone read the paper they follow his suit. Tears of sadness began to flow down everyone checks. Their hero allen walker who was cheerful and made everyone happy a person who will protect the people he cares about no matter what is died. That was something they wouldn't or couldn't accept it.

Komui carried allen's body back to the order and reveer got the earl's ashes.

As the group went back to the order everyone was silent. They look at komui who carried allen's body and who had tears in his eyes. Jerry heard allen was back but didn't know what had happen to him and as soon as Jerry saw allen's dead body he froze. He carried about allen he loved to cook for him but now allen was died he started to cry and everyone else in the order did the same. Allen was brought to hevlaska camber so she get extract allen's innocence. They didn't want to see that because they knew after that th person they all knew and loved is truly died. Komui called johnny who was looking for allen and told him the news about allen. Johnny said he coming right away and kanda and lavi too. Komui and the other scientist was preparing for allen's funereal while lenalee locked herself up in her room because of allen's death.

No one would blame her because allen walker was dear to everyone that knew him.

* * *

**Im finish with chapter 3 and i hoped you enjoyed it. The battle scence wasnt good because i dont know a lot of allen battle moves with his sword and im sorry about that. im sorry about the grammer spelling mistakes and i hope you enjoy the story chapter for will come out 5/19/13.i hope you enjoyed it and please review**

**Lenalee:Where is that bitch**

**Komui:She left a note**

**_If you are reading this you must be mad at me about the allen thing but i promise you he is okay lenalee and i will be hiding until you clam down can you please take of timpany lenalee and thanks a lot see you until you are clam and allen said he loved you_ _and he enjoyed the kiss you two had Bye everyone_**

**Lenalee:*that bitch she knew if she said that then komui would***

**Komui:Oh lenalee what did reaper mean by the kiss you two had*komui said who was very piss off***

**Lenalee: Brother reaper is lying there was no kiss and i dont love allen**

**Allen:You dont love me and i begged reaper to let me talk to you and now its for no reason**

**Lenalee: Allen-kun its not like that i do love you but komui is going to kill you**

**Allen: I dont care aboput komui as long as i have you everything is ok *allen said before he kissed lenalee***

**Komui:Allen walker i will kill you **

**Allen:Oh shit i gotta go wanna come with**

**Lenalee:Yea and thanks reaper**

**Reaper:8sending a message to lenalee through mind*go be with him lena and promise me that you cant let him go**

**Lenalee*sending a message back* I wont let him go this time**

**Reaper:*somewhere hinding*thanks great now there is a happy lena and allen and a piss off komui thats a happy ending right mana and nea**

**Nea&Mana: Yup thats a happy ending **

**Nea: Thanks reaper for letting me be with Mana again**

**Reaper: Your welcome and i see you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people this chapter 4 of the fated ending and i'm sorry about my english mistakes. Im not sure how you will react to this chapter but please like it and sorry if its late. I will try my best to not make a lot of mistakes. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the views :)**

**Lenalee:*sobbing on the floor*Nii san is johnny and the others here yet**

**komui:Lenalee they haven't arrived yet but you need to stop crying **

**Lenalee:*shouting*But i loved him nii san i just can't **

**Komui:Lenalee listen allen wouldn't want you to cry and listen im sure he did this for you*the man said smiling at the girl holding back his anger at allen for kissing her***

**Reaper:His right that moyashi did this to protect you and he said to hold komui back *holding the chinese man* and say that he loved you and enjoyed the kiss**

**Lenalee:*blushing as her face turned scarlet red*allen-kun**

**Komui:Im going to make sure that bastard is to sacred to come back**

**Reaper:Looks like things are getting dangerous see you later and enjoy**

* * *

The order was in silence the entire time people loss energy and nobody was smiling. The great Allen Walker was dead no one could believe it, the one would will fight the noah to protect his friends and the one would revive his innonce after it being crush by tyki mikk. Komui and Reever made contact to Johnny and Kanda and they said they was on their way to the order. Allen's body was with helska and his innonce was about to be exact from his body. Lenalee was lock up in her room sobbing over allen and wish this had every happen.

"Komui i just got word that johnny and kanda are here"the scientist said to the chinese man who had purple hair.

"Alright te"before the man can finish his sentence he heard a scream

"Allen Walker is alive"helvaska shouted from the bottom floor of the order where the level 4 akuma was killed at. Komui not knowing why but ran to helvaska chamber. The chinese man stop at the sight of the white haired man laying on the floor hoping he would be standing up smiling.

"Komui Lee Allen Walker is alive but bearly his heart is beating but slowly take him to the nurse and save this man"helsaka said to the purple haired chinese. Everyobe in the order froze when they saw the chinese man carry the white haired man

"Head Norse i order you to put all of your attention on to Allen Walker who is barely alive and im asking no ordering you to save him"the chinese man said to the head nurse in a serious tone looking straight at the woman.

"Alright"the nurse responded to the chinese man. Knowing that he could fully know allen can be saved went straight to lenalee's room who didnt know what happened.

"Allen-kun why did you have to die and right after you told me how you felt i wanted to be with you more and after all the time i spent looking for you and know we are separated again but not for a few years but for my whole life"the chinese woman said to herself as tears kept flowing down like a waterfall that has no end.

"Why did you have to do that allen-kun i loved you so much and you just told me you loved me too and know i cant no matter how much i want to i cant be with you allen-kun"the chinese woman said to herself as she started to wish that she was dead feeling that if she was dead then she will feel less pain that being dead is better than being without allen

"I should just kill my"but before she could finish her door fell down and the chinese man ran to her and slap her across her face."How can you be so dumb what would allen do if he heard you said that he did all of this for you lenalee he didnt want you to suffer anymore so to end your suffering the war must end so he diced to end this war even if it meant that he would die dont you understand lenalee"the chinese man shouted at the chinese woman in rage that she would say such a thing without knowing why he did all of this. "Nii-san"the chinese woman said as she looked at her brother who was royally piss off at her."Dont you get it the only reason he did such a thing without asking for help was because of you lenalee he loved you so much that he did all of this and i think he loved you so much that he didnt want to die "the chinese man said his younger sister."What do you mean nii-san"the chinese woman not understanding what he meant at the ending. "I mean that Allen Walker is alive but barely and the head nurse is saving him right now"the chinese man said to his sister who as soon as she heard the ending ran towards allen at full speed."That idiot falling in love with lenalee will cost you but i guess i let it go just for you"the chinese man muttered before he ran after lenalee who was running towards the nurse office.

"Lenalee i heard about allen and im"before the man can finish his sentence he saw lenalee with a smile on his face and didnt notice he was even there."Johnny and Kanda you made it"the chinese man said to a man with with brown hair and had glasses that had swirles on it and a man that had a serious face and had blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail and looked at the chinese man as he was about to slice off his head.

"Komui why was lenalee smiling isnt allen died and out of all people wouldnt she be the sadest"the man with brown haired said to the chinese man. "Nope because allen is alive"the chinese man said with a smile while looking at the brown haired man and the blue haired man.

**Meanwhile(allen talking to mana and nea who was trying to stay**** alive)**

"Nea Mana dont leave me in the darkness again i want to go with you guys into the light"the white haired man screamed to nea who was the 14th and mana who was his foster parent.

"Allen you can live again but for a short time but you have to promise us something"nea said to the white haired man who was kneeling down on the floor. "Im sorry but you must live a hapy life even if its short you can be with your friends again and lenalee too"the noah said to his nephew with a smile."It isnt your time yet but when it is your time we will be waiting for you with open arms and we will be a family but now isnt the time you must be with for family at the order and when you time is up you will be with me and mana"the noah said to the white haired man who was crying tears of sadness and joy

"Allen you must not stop and keep walking until your time is up but until them you must keep walking in the light with your family who is in the order"mana said to allen before disappearing with nea into the light.

"Fine i will keep on walking and sty alive but when my time is up i promise you that i will be with you and nea and we will be a family"the white haired man said as he disappeared into the light.

**Back to where allen is being saved by the head nurse**

"Keep fouse on his heart beat and you heal his wounds"the head nurse said to the other nurses as they were trying to save the white haired man._Huh where am i i thought i was.. oh i remember now nea and mana said me again but my life isnt long. Its the head nurse what is she doing and all the other nurses i must be in the infirmary. I need to rest so more but.. Leanelee i hear her vocie. _"Allen-kun allen-kun stay alive so we can be together again and everyone else allen"the chinese woman said as she looked t the white haired man who was on a bed trying to be saved."I love you allen-kun so stay alive"the chinese woman aid to the white haired man that was laying on the bed.

_Lenalee is fighting her tears so i must stay alive to keep her tears away._"We got a beat now lets wrap up his wounds and keep his pulse"the head nurse said to the other nurses who was haling allen.

"Lenalee dont worry allen is going to be alright now let us put our trust onto the head nurse okay"the chinese man said to the chinese woman who was staring at the white haired man body worried if he was going to make it or not.

"Lenalee listen to komui and i got so things to say to you"the brown haired man said to the chinese woman who was surprised at what she saw.

"Johnny and Kanda too"the chinese woman said in shoc. "What are you doing here"the chinese woman asked the two men

"We are here to see allen"the brown haired man responseded to the chinese woman.

"How is that baka moyashi"the blue haired man said to the chinese woman

"He is ok the head nurse is taking care of him right now and did you hear anything about lavi"the chinese woman asked the american man

"Oh he said he is on his way over here and bookman is coming too to say hi to everyone and ask allen so questions about the ending of the war"the american man said to the chinese woman

"Oh great now i have two bakas bothering me"the japenese man said to the brown haired man and the chinese woman

"Haha looks like kanda is bother by lavi coming"the brown haired man said to lenalee giggling

"Alright now lets keep on talking while we get some food im starving and i bet everyone else will be happy to hear the news about allen especially jerry"the brown haired man said to the blue haired man and the chinese woman

"Alright"lenalee and kanda both said as they starting to get some food

"Jerry i want a order of dumplings"the brown haired man said purple haired chief who was feeling down

"Jerry allen is alive"the chinese woman whispered to the chief as he suddenly felt like he had power to move again

"Really allen is alive"the chief said to the chinese woman

"Would i lie about something like this but he has to rest"the chinese woman told the chief

"Alright i feel like i can do anything"the chief said to the chinese woman

"So if you have strength to move then get me my soba noodles"the japanese man said to the chief in a anger tone

"Alright i will make a buffet as a celebration"the chief said as he felt happy that allen is alive

"So will allen be okay"the brown haired man asked the chinese woman

"Allen will be okay so dont worry but i have something to ask you"the chinese woman said to the brown haired man

"Did you met allen after he met"the chinese woman asked the brown haired man and the blue haired man

"Yes we did but"the brown haired man said to the chinese woman."Allen was fighting against the 14th and he won but he knew this day will come and wanted us to tell you he was sorry for breaking his promise to you"the brown haired man said to the chinese woman

"That dumbie he still wont forgive himself"the chinese woman muttered to herself as she remember the time he said sorry to her about breaking his promise

"Huh what was that lenalee"the brown haired man said to the chinese woman

"Oh nothing anyway i let you rest and catch up i will go check up on allen"the chinese woman said as she started to head towards the infirmary

"Looks like she was hurting the most"the blue haired man said to johnny as they saw the chinese woman started running towards the infirmary

_Allen-kun im almost there i will be with you until you wake up so that we will be together again until the day i die. I love you allen-kun so i will never leave your side again i promise you that._

* * *

**Im finally done and im sorry if its late and i hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews. Im sorry about my english mistakes and i hoped that you will enjoy the next chapter and tanks for the views too. See you later**

**Kanda:Damn it lavi is here**

**Lavi: haha yuu is mad **

**Kanda:Shut up rabbit **

**Johnny: Come on no fighting allen is resting**

**Kanda: that stupid moyashi doesnt need rest**

**Lenalee:*activating her innocence*what did you say kanda**

**Kanda:Nothing lenalee lavi said that allen doesnt need to rest**

**Lavi:*that coward*Hi lenalee how are you doing**

**Lenalee:Dont hi me im going to kick your ass*as she kick lavi so hard that he broke through a wall**

**Allen:Whats all the noise im trying to rest**

**Lenalee: Your awake are you okay allen**

**Allen:yea im fine**

**Komui:LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE BACK ALLEN IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KISSING LENALEE**

**Allen:Oh shit im going to die already i just got back **

**Reaper:Haha komui is going to kill allen see you next time before komui really does kill allen bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im super sorry about this so so so late update but there was some problems with this and i was finally able to publish it and work on it. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes and i hope you enjoy this xD**

**Lenalee: Komui how long has it been **

**Komui:Two minutes**

**Lenalee:what about now**

**Komui:Still two minutes**

**Lenalee:And now**

**Komui:Lenalee you have to wait for allen to wake up okay lena**

**Lenalee:I know nii san but i miss him so much i cant take it anymore i dont want to be a way form him**

**Komui:Lenalee**

**Allen: Hey komui lenalee wats up**

**Lenalee:Allen-kun you're awake**

**Allen:Yup and im sorry about everything but i have to go to sleep again lena bye**

**Lenalee:Allen-kun no**

**Reaper:Allen you suck anyway see you later and enjoy**

* * *

_Allen-kun just wait for me im almost there wait i will be with you soon i love you and i promise you that i will always be with you.  
_The chinese woman thought as she ran towards the infarmy to see how allen-kun was doing. She loved him with all her heart but she yet know the pain that she will feel due to allen survivor poor lenalee.

"Head nurse how is allen-kun doing"the chinese woman said to the old woman who had nervous look on her face that was looking at allen-kun's data

"H-he is... fine lenalee do you know where komui is"the old lady said to the chinese woman who was confuse on two things one why did she take a while to answer her question and second why was she looking for komui

"He should be in his office hwy do you ask head nurse"the chinese woman said to the old lady who had a face that was frigthening it was like a person that wasnt emotional to get scraed it will scare you for the rest of your life or you wont forget it

"No reason"the old lady said as kept looking down at the floor while she was talking to the chinese woman which gave her an idea that she was lying

"Head nurse yo"before she can finish her sentence she was cut off by a red haired man who was screaming at the chinese woman and the head nurse.

"Lenalee Obasan"the red haired man scream towards the chinese woman and the head nurse

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"the head nurse said to the red haired man who was frigethen by the old lady who was piss off and she was like allen when he turn black

"IM SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"the red haired man screamed to the head nurse making the chinese woman giggle at the thought that her friend hasnt changed at all

"Lavi you shopuld be more queit allen-kun is resting"the chinese woman said to the red haired man with a smile

"Oh yeah so how is he doing"the red haired man asked the chinese woman

"I heard he would survive but i feel like something bad is going to happen"the chinese woman said as she muttered the ending of her sentence

"Hmmm"the red haired man said to himself as he looked at the chinese woman with a worried face

**Meanwhile**

"Excuse me but i need to have a word with komui for a moment its urgent"the head nurse said as she interrupted the converstation komui and reveer was having

"No problem i was leaving anyways komui dont play around and do your work"reveer said to the chief as he was leaving his room

"Dont worry i will do my work"the scientists said to the man who was leaving the room and right after he faced the old llady with a serious face knowing that something must have happened if she really needed to speak withg him"What is it that you had to speak with me"the scientist said to the old woman that looked like she seen a ghost

"Komui its about allen walker and his current condition"the head nurse said to the chinese man who was nervous after he realize what she said

"What happen with allen"the scientist said in panicked as he walk towards the old woman

"For the time being allen has manged to stay alive but unfornatly due to his innonce and the battle he had too much of his life force was taken away and because of this he only has two years left until he dies"the head nurse told the chinese man as her tone sadden and she looked down at the floor until the chinese man spoke

"No allen can't only have two years left its not fair after all the things he d-done for us it cc-an't be"the chinese man sturred to say as he looked at the old lady who was also hurting deeply about allen's state

"We can't tell lenalee about this but we have to inform kanda bookman reveer lavi and allen himself"the chinese man said to the head nurse who was still sadden about the news

"But she will"the head nurse tried to say before she realize that it was hurting the chinese man as much as it was hurting her and maybe even more"Fine lenalee wouldn't be told but i also want to discuss something"the head nurse told the chinese man

"What is it"the chinese man asked the head nurse hoping it wasnt more bad news

"It's about..."

**Where lenalee is at**

_Allen-kun please wake up soon there is so much i want to talk to you about allen-kun pleas_e

"Lenalee rest a bit allen will be fine"the red-haired man told the chinese woman trying to calm her down a little

"Im okay i will wait a little longer before i go to sleep" the chinese woman said to the red haired man

"alright lenalee if that is what you want"says lavi as he leaves the room and heads to his own room

The chinese woman stays in the room looking at the white haired man and she thinks to herself"allen why would you take such risks knowing the conquences i love you allen and this is painful for me watching the man i love suffer in pain and i cant do anything its unbearable"

**Allen's mind**

_Huh where am i last thing i remember was killing the earl. I must be in heaven then so why do i hear a voice calling my name. Its was a fimilar voice but he couldnt seem to remember. "huh who is that calling my name i know this voice this voice belongs to a person that is very important to me but who". His memories was slowly slipping away but that voice kept ringing in his head like a humming bird in the morning. "This voice is important so i will find out who this voice belongs to. _

**Back to lenalee**

Thinks to herself' allen i will always be with you until you wake up so dont worry when you wake up you will be home with your family and we will be smiling eating together just like we used to allen i promise you when you wake up i will be right next to you'

**A year later **

"lenalee where are you going" the chinese man said to the chinese woman

"Im going to see allen-kun i meet up with you later nii-san" the chinese woman yelled as she ran to the nurse's office

The chinese man looks at the chinese woman and thinks to himself' if only you knew the truth lenalee if only you knew then you wouldnt be so...'

Runs to the nurse office and talks to the head nurs"How is allen doing head nurse" the chinese woman asked the old lady

"Yes he is fine can you watch him while i run a few errands"the old lady asked the chinese woman

"no problem head nurse i will watch allen" waves at the old lady who left the room and the chinese owman headed towrads the white haired man

"Hi allen im here today i hope you are doing alright and i hope you wake up soon because i want us to be together because i love you*kisses the white haired man* so please watch up soon allen-kun" the chinese woman saidas she was an inch away from allen's face

The white haired man starts to move and opens his eyes to see an an chinese woman with long sparkling dark hair face an inch away from his face"lenalee is that you" says as he looked at the chinese woman who began to blush

"Allen-kun u woke up"the chinese woman said as her face began to blush and it turned sarclet red

"Lenalee huh where am i " the white-haired man said as he began to sit up and he felt masses pain coming from his body

"Allen-kun rest more and we are at the nurse's office in the order"the chinese woman said as she slowly laided him back down so his wounds wouldn't open

"huh why am i at the order what happened*remembers the battle*oh so the earl is dead then why aeent i dead"the white-haired man said to the chinese woman who was iin tears of joy and sadness

"Allen-kun"she hugged the white-haired man"im glad you didn't die im so glad everyone is because no matter what this is your true home allen-kun"she said as she contimue to cry on the white-haired man shoulder

"lenalee im glad im alive too because i remember what you said back there before i fought the earl"he said with a smirk as he looked at the chinese woman."Allen-kun u remember"blushes brightly as she said that to the white-haired man."Yup Lenalee i remember everything you said"kisses her on the cheek so he can tease her.

"A-allen-kun you meanie"she said as a joke as she started to hug him that they fell back and started to laugh

"lenalee i love you too"kisses the girl on the lips for 5 minutes passionately and when they broke the kiss they saw a figure standing behind lenalee that had a murdious aura to him.

"Allen im glad you are awake but you dare touch lenalee im going to KILL YOUN ALLEN"the chinese man yell at he started up hois dill and started attacking the white-haired man."KOMUI I JUST WOKE UP WHAT ARE U THINKING"the white-haired man scream to the chinese man as he ran away as fast as he can."Allen stop i just want to play with you so stop and play with me"the chinese man said with an evil and crazy grin on his face."I dont want to play your game"the white-haired man yell as he ran pass kanda lavi and johnny"help me you guys"he said t the three as he pointed to a crazy komui in overly protected daddy mode."Aww you got friends to play with us because i have a friend too"he said as he pressed a button and a huge robot appeared"Meet Sir Komlin XX(which means 20)"the chinese man yelled as he went crazy and used the robot to attack allen kanda lavi and johnny.

"Moyashi you wake up and bring this along you suck"the dark blue haire man said to the white haired man"Shut up Bakanda"he said back as they got their swords and looked at each other with rage"Come knock it off and use that powern against sir komlin the XX"the red haired man said as he broke the fight apart and they looked at sir komlin.

"Hey allen what did you do anyway"the red haired man questioned the white haired man"Well...I...kissed...lenalee"the white haired man said to the three people who were next to him."Allen you finally did it u player then lets end this robot so you can go back to lenalee"the red haired man said to the white haired man with a grin"Thanks lets end sir komlin like before"the white haired man said to the three as he faced sir Komlin.

"Lets go"the four of them said in unison and attacked sir komlin but the robot blocked all their attacks and hit the four of them."Fools i know all of your moves already sir komlin cant be defeated"laughes evily at them

"NII SAN!STOP IT ALREADY"the chinese woman yell as she activated her innonce and defeated Sir komlin"No matter what he gets komui never makes sir komlin moves hurt lenalee"the white haired man said and the three people nodded in unison

"lenalee but he kissed u"the chinese man complained to the chinese woman who was pissed and embrasssessed the same time."nii-san I LOVE ALLEN-KUN SO ITS ALRIGHT IF HE KISSES ME"the chinese woman yelled at the chinese man who pissed her off by his complaining."lenalee"looks at his sister who was pissed yet blushing ansd realizes something and pats her head"alright lenalee but if he hurts u i will kill him". Allen hearing this was sacred to death but said"i will never hurt lena komui!"the white haiored man told the chinese man "alright allen i trust you but even so..."remembers what the head nurse told him and shoke it off his mind today was a happy day today was the day that the person that gave life to the order woke up!

* * *

**Sorry for the late** **post i was completely busy but i hoped u enjoy the chapter sorry for my mistakes and i hope u can deal with it and please keep the reviews coming i will take ur ideas into action. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as i can and till next time enjoy.**

**Allen:*dances*yay im alive **

**Reaper:yea yea only because lenalee sacred me to death if I didn't kept u alive **

**Lenalee:*glares at reaper*yup thats right I will kill u if u kill allen-kun **

**Reaper:*hides behind allen*s-she sacry**

**Allen:*laughs*reaper is too sacred to said it so i will till next time bye **


End file.
